Final Anguish
by gatechic
Summary: Darien's final moments and how Hobbes deals with it


Anguish  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Invisible Man (I wish I did) and I'm not getting paid for this.  
  
Author's note: This was inspired by a dream I had. It's sad, very sad. Trust me I hope it doesn't end like this.  
  
  
  
I have to find a way out. I have a plan. Who said that 'You always need a plan'? I noticed the door opening this is my chance. I grab for a syringe and wait behind the door. I'm the invisible man, they'll never see me. Then I reach for whoever came, it's a nurse, good. She'll make a good hostage. She screams as I reappear with the needle at her throat. I push her outside and run down the hall. This was all too easy. No one is around. I plunge the needle into her neck as sort of a revenge for all the times it happened to me. I throw her to the ground. I run down the hall, why is everything dark? I see a flashlight up ahead. They're searching for me now. The light is moving in a circle. I decide to run towards it but it moves further away from me. What's going on here? I'm still for a moment and realize that it's one of those lights they use for emergency power, to light a hallway or room. There are doors and I try every one of them, locked, they're all locked. I pound on them crying 'Let me out.please let me out.' But no one hears my cries for help. I fall to my knees in anguish. I cry out 'KEVIN!.KEVIN!' My cries have now turned to heavy sobs as the last of my sanity edges away from me.  
  
  
  
I'm leaning up against the window, it's only one way. I can see the one who occupies the room but he can't see me. His cries for his brother startled me out of my own dream world. A world that we once shared. We had good times, lot's of laughs. Why did it have to end like this? I hear him crying out for Kevin, then heavy sobs as he falls to his knees. He then cries out for Claire, I turn to look at her. Her face is swollen by all the crying she's done. Her eyes are red, cheeks are flushed and her nose is red. She can't bear to hear him call out her name in such great pain and agony, she leaves the room. Then the crumpled figure on the floor calls out the last name, mine. Through his heavy sobs I hear not Hobbes, but Bobby. Bobby? When was the last time he called me by my first name? I can't remember. I touch the glass with my hand and face. I simply say 'I'm here partner, even to the very end I'm here.' His cries of pain now go into cries of begging. He's now saying, 'end this.please will someone end this.please end this.' I want to take my gun and end it for him, but I can't. I just can't do that. Then I hear the doctor say to someone else, "He's entered a delusional state. He thinks he was trying to find a way out. He's been here and in his straightjacket. The man you once knew is no longer there." That hit a nerve with me, I turned to the official and said, "He's never been a man to you, to me and Claire yes, but you, never. To you he's just a 'receptacle' and you treated him that way. Something to discard when you were done with him." The Fat Man just looked at me he turned to the doctor and said, "Harvest the gland." I left the room, I met Claire in the hall and we both broke down.  
  
  
  
That was one week ago buddy. You're here now at peace next to your brother. The markers are nearly the same. Except yours at the top simply says "FAWKES" I put your first name Darien underneath it with 'Ralph' as your middle name. I hope you don't mind that. I paused for a minute and there was a slight breeze, I didn't think you'd mind. Hey, I promise every year I'll come out here on the date you were set free. I would rather think of it that way. You know that last stage of madness you went through and when your tattoo turned silver they now call it the Fawkes stage. Huh, what do you think of that? Personally I hate it and so does Claire. She's doing fine, has her ups and downs. It's strange around the lab these days. It's to quiet. Here I brought something for you, it's an American flag, you know for fallen heroes. Which reminds me the last line Claire and I thought of it together. Here it goes because I'm not sure if you can see this. 'A brother to one, a friend to a few, a hero too many.' 


End file.
